Sea of Fate
by Blanton Cirith
Summary: My tale of how the friendship between Gimli and Legolas began (yes, i decided to take it upon myself and try it!)


It was a cool morning in Lothlorien. Legolas had awoken early to watch the sun rise in the eastern sky. He had often watched it from his home in Mirkwood, but the sunrise seemed different in Lorien. The golden mallorn leaves glistened in the early light and the grass felt soft beneath his feet. He wanted to see the Valorn Creek once more. During his first few days in Lorien he had gone there for peace and solitude. The gentle sound of the water splashing over rocks as it flowed had a soothing quality, and Legolas hoped to clear his mind and be at peace in its presence once more.  
  
He came to his usual place by the creek. An old willow hung over the it, and he would often rest on one of its many branch outstretched above the water. He was surprised when he saw a familiar form leaning on his axe. Gimli was standing with his back to the willow, gazing out at the creek and its surrounding nature.  
  
Legolas was unsure whether to approach him or to leave; afraid of starting another argument. Hesitant, he came toward the dwarf in his Elven manner. His steps were as soft and quiet as a breeze in the autumn night. Gimli, sensing the soft steps of an Elf approaching from behind, spun around gripping the hilt of his axe. "State your business!"  
  
Legolas put up his arms with a laugh. "It is only I, sir dwarf. I must have an appointment to speak with you now?"  
  
Gimli released his axe. "I did not expect you, that's all," he stated coldly. Legolas nodded, giving the effect that he had believed the dwarf's statement. Legolas knew the truth: the Dwarf's animosity toward him had only grown stronger during their time together. Gimli does not care what becomes of him; and why should he? An Elf is just an Elf in his eye.  
  
"You don't have to be so cold against Elves because you've been taught to be so," Legolas explained.  
  
"I wasn't taught to hate you; I choose to hate you!" Gimli snapped. Immediately, he regretted having said it.  
  
Legolas' features softened and his eyes had a look of sorrow. "All you have to do is ask for a friend," he said.  
  
Gimli sighed angrily and tossed to the side. "Dwarves do not ask for friends ."  
  
"Then perhaps that is why you have none," he said softly with a gentle pain echoing in his voice. He turned slowly and reluctantly started walking back to his tree, wishing that it didn't have to be this way. Gimli opened his mouth to call after him and shut it again. He couldn't possibly apologize. He was a Dwarf; he was strong. Empathy is for the weak. You don't actually believe that old philosophy, do you? Gimli thought to himself. He closed his eyes, and cried out.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Legolas stopped. He was still for a moment, and then looked back. Gimli came toward him and took his hand. "Please wait." Legolas looked down at his hand being held by the dwarf, and surprisingly the grasp was gentle instead of the usual harshness the dwarf expressed.  
  
"I overheard Aragorn telling you that I enjoyed hating Elves, and that I took pleasure in hating you as well. " He paused and looked up at his companion. "Sometimes I did with Elves. But... I never enjoyed hating you."  
  
At this, the elf was surprised. Even if Gimli had had a change of heart, Legolas would have never expected him to speak of it."Then why did you try?" The elf asked.   
  
He shifted feet and hesitated, finding his feelings difficult to put into words. "I suppose...I suppose it was because all these years I had expected Elves to be this cruel self-righteous race. I have heard many degrading tales of your people, Legolas. And now, upon meeting you- I am at a loss of words. I cannot express what I feel."  
  
Legolas smiled softly. He was touched by the dwarfs words; something he would never have expected. Gimli continued. "You could say I was disappointed in a way. I had expected you to match the description of Elves in all the Dwarven tales, but you didn't resemble them at all... Instead, you were kind and good-hearted."  
  
"Is that such a terrible thing?" Legolas said with a laugh.  
  
Gimli smiled, something the elf had rarely seen him do. "No, that it is not."  
  
Legolas smiled at this, and held the dwarfs hand tighter. "Come, let us speak more over a breakfast."  
  
At the mention of food, Gimli grinned. "A wise idea, although I am afraid Pippin has eaten all that was saved for us."  
  
"Then we will threaten to eat Pippin," Legolas said. And together, they laughed and walked beneath the morning dawn shedding the light of a new friendship being born. 


End file.
